


We Will Soon Feast

by Fandom_girl21



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s13e17 The Thing, F/M, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Lovecraftian, Lovecraftian Monster(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, True Love, episode: s13ep17 the thing coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 13:56:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14238747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_girl21/pseuds/Fandom_girl21
Summary: A little look into Glythur's and Yokoth's reunion.





	We Will Soon Feast

Yokoth was pulled through the rift, her frustration at being away from that abundant feast, changed to ecstasy as Gythur’s tentacles wrapped almost painfully around her vessel. She shed the human meatsuit, careful to keep it in good condition.  
Her tentacles wrapped around his form as well, their main mouth joining to reaffirm their bond.

“I do not like that form, too small, primitive.”  
She made a gurgling sound of agreement before pulling back and offering the body to him.

“A gift, an apology for leaving you for so long.”

He devoured it slowly, savoring the blood and the soul. His gurgle of enjoyment turned to a growl of hunger.

“Want more, those things need to be shown they are not allowed to hurt you.”

Her mouth split open, her circle of teeth snapping in approval as she caressed his bulbous form.

“All in good time, I promise we will return to that universe, I will deliver their universe to you as a gift for your patience. We will feast together, our children will have a home where they needn’t hide and run anymore.”


End file.
